Saving Memories
by RunAway Angels
Summary: Heero Yuy is a daredevil biker who does stunts for the Nation to watch, Duo Maxwell is the guy sent to make an article on him but as their feelings flower, so does the darkness within. 1 x 2
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Memories.**

**Authors: Evyl**

**Genre: Romance **

**Disclaimer: Right...don't own Gundam Wing...etc... **

**Pairings: Heero/Duo**

**Part 1-Adrenalin.**

The bike raced faster and faster, coming closer to the ramp, making the rider lean forward to escape the harsh wind. The crowds shouts which had increased, were no longer audible to him as the adrenalin pumped through his body upon reaching the maximum speed. His eyes widened and he griped the handles harder.

The bike rose up, front wheel shooting into the air and it flew off the ramp.

Cheers, screams, clapping and the flashing of lights filled the night as the rider made the bike accomplish a sequence of five summersaults.

The bike landed with a loud thump, rider still safely in the seat, and made a round on the stage before stopping and taking off his helmet. The biker waved to his crew as the reporters and photographers flooded in and onto the stage.

-Mr. Yuy, that was absolutely grand, tell the viewers how you felt about it?

-Heero, what will be your next stunt?

All the questions seemed to circulate around the same issue so, having found this very boring, he proceeded to his van.Heero Yuywas a daredevil of twenty two years old withwild darkbrownhair anddeep blueeyes. Every woman's dream; he was rich, attractive and smart.

-HEEEEERRROOOOO!

He nearly fell over as the high toned voice reached him. Relena Peacecraft, his wife to be and much like him, a dream of mere mortals. Slim body, long, dirty blond hair andlight bluecoloured eyes. Nineteen and already as annoying as HELL! You ask why? Why, if he disliked her so much, would he get engaged? Simple; it's called arranged marriage and every second of the last four years Call had cursed the world and all the seven seas for it.

Of course our evil princess had to choose that precise moment to jump onto him.

/Thank GOD she's light/

-I missed you soooo much! That trick of yours was sooooo dangerous and I was sooooooo worried!

-Tricks are for kids.

-But I still missed you!

-We were only apart for about thirty minutes.

-I KNOW! But that's what love is!

He dropped her and began to walk away.

-Love? What the hell's that?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving memories.**

Authors: Evyl

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Right...don't own Gundam Wing...etc...

Pairings: Heero/Duo

**Part 2-I dream of Light. **

Flowing light surrounded Heeroas he moved through the air. He knew this was a dream but couldn't quite grasp the reason…the reason for the dream. As a child he had learnt that all his dreams seemed to predict something. But this one….this one was just full of light.

/Or maybe that means I'm gonna to die/

He closed his eyes and imagined darkness, trying to escape from the light but for some reason, it wouldn't go away.

His head hurt as the as the white around him became more and more intense. He lifted his arms to protect his face from the strong heat which now was also rising.

/Help me someone/

And he felt a rush of cool. He looked up and a saw a dark figure approaching.

/Who/

It kept coming closer, stretching its arms towards him.

/Who are you/

He woke up.

-Someone's coming…

**TBC**

Duo will come in in the nxt chap so yeah...whatever


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving Memories.**

Authors: Evyl

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Right...don't own Gundam Wing...etc...

Pairings: Heero/Duo

**Part 3-Let's get started.**

-Coffee?

-Sure.

Heero sat down at the table and looked as Relena.

-You're calm.

She shrugged and poured his drink.

-There's a man waiting for you outside, remember that newspaper, Deamon I think. Well, anyway, they want to write an article about you. Some guy who never heard of you got appointed you write it, can you believe it?

He yawned and looked out the window. A man sat at the porch, writing something in his notebook. He only looked about eighteen with long chestnut brown hair and periwinkle eyes. He had a heart shaped face which was lit up by the tender smile that played on his lips. Something about the man seemed so familiar and beautiful that Heero just had to stare.

-Heero?

He woke from his daydream and looked at Relena is surprise.

-What?

-Well! I will ask you for the sixth time, are you going to talk to him or not?

Something inside of him screamed in happiness as he nodded and shot out of the room at the speed pf a bullet. The door slammed open and the journalist fell back in shock.

-YOU WANTED TO SEE ME!

The poor man stared at Heero with an expression which could only be described as quizzical.

-Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to shout.

-Riiiiiiiiiight. My name is Duo Maxwell and I guess you don't know why I'm here?

-N…no, I do.

-Alright then Mr. Yuy, let's get started.

There was a long pause as they just stood there, unmoving. Finally, Duo decided to break the silence.

-Aren't you going to invite me in?

-OH! Right, yes, please, come in!

**TBC**

**Uh...you know something, please review. I've got something like 200 hits on this story but like 4 reviews...so yeah, even if you think it's terrible...which most people seem to or something cuz you aint reviewing...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saving Memories.**

Authors: Evyl

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Right...don't own Gundam Wing...etc...

Pairings: Heero/Duo

**Part 4-Kiss me.**

"Mr. Yuy, tell me, why do you do the stunts?"

"…"

"Mr. Yuy?"

"Oh! Did you say something?"

Duo signed and ran through his head all the rumours that Heero Yuy was dumb as a brick. The reality of it was that he had never known of a daredevil, he didn't even live in this country before that very month and when he asked his colleagues about the man, there was a wide given range of different opinions.

"Alright then, let's start again, are you deaf?"

"…"

All hope was gone.

"…I'll take that as a yes."

"I do it because I find the adrenalin a kick, because I search for something that would make me feel alive."

The journalist smiled.

/Finally…maybe he CAN hear. /

"So what you're saying is that you want to die? The thrill of the danger…blah blah blah?"

Heero laughed.

"I guess, that second between life and death when on is meant to see their whole life before them, that moment is what I wait for."

"And you are willing to leave your wife for this, this dream of yours?"

"She's not my wife."

"So you have no feelings for her?"

Heero suddenly realised just how close he was sitting to the other. Looking at the man was so hard due to all the lust he had to suppress.

/Lust? What am I thinking, he's a GUY/

They were all alone in the mansion. Relena had gone out shopping and other that him, there would normally be no one else. But he wasn't by himself.

"You know you can just kiss me."

"Huh!"

Heero stared in surprise.

/Maybe this is a dream. /

Duo moved closer to him, putting away his notebook.

/Well, if it is, it's a damn good one. /

And he gave himself away to all the lust and passion within him.

He was convinced that he was not gay because his motto in life was 'try before you die' and that was what he was doing.

Right?

**TBC**

Ok, I changed the conversation marks and I tried making it a tiny bit longer, I promise to make the next chap even longer if you all promise to review!

Anyway, yeah, Heero screamed really loudly because unrealistic as it seems, it happens…when one is stressed. But that's not really the point.

And I promise more Duo.

And if anyone hasn't noticed, yes this is a shonen ai, boy boy thingy and some Relena bashing because I can.

P.S.

I hope Heero hits her too…


	5. Chapter 5

**Saving Memories.**

Author: Evyl

Disclaimer: No, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me…I doubt it belongs to anyone on this site so this is pointless…

Genre: Romance, Humour

Pairings: Heero/Duo

Warnings/classifications: shonen ai

P.S. Look, if anyone noticed, I went all exiting and switched around the Disclaimer and Genre….hahahahaha

Enjoy…

**Part 5-Burn within and Without.**

Their lips came together, at first gently. Heero pushed himself on top of Duo, pressure on the lips increasing. In the kitchen Relena turned on the tap but the sound went unnoticed by the two men as their kiss drew blood.

It didn't matter whose it was, it no longer mattered as Heero pulled up, took Duo's hand and led straight to the bedroom.

There was no point in explaining to anyone the relationship between the two. As far as the public was concerned there was none.

He had told his fiancée that he would be away, in Germany, practising a new stunt. Thank God she hadn't followed him because in truth, he was just a few kilometres away from her, still in London.

His trail of thought was interrupted as Duo walked into the room, fully dressed and ready to go.

'I have to drop off some work and then I'll be back.'

'A few hours?'

Duo smiled and licked his lips.

'Less.'

Heero laughed and rolled off the bed. He had been staying with Duo for about three days and he felt amazing. Refreshed, calm, almost like he was floating in the air. What Duo gave him no one had ever come close to; not Relena, not even adrenalin. Even their first kiss was more exhilarating than the rush from the bike, on the black leather sofa in his living room, Relena in the kitchen and all those feelings of insanity riding his head. Maybe this was what he had been searching for all his life? Of course his life had only consisted of twenty two yea-

No…

He fell back to reality with a crash as he realised that if this was what he wanted then that would make him gay!

He heard the door close as his lover left to his work and suddenly he felt like the only man in the world, loneliness and fear chocking him.

Tears of anger came to his eyes as he caught his reflection in the mirror and all his memories flooded back as sudden as the icy feeling of guilt.

On their second time Duo had run his hand down Heero's back and found that hideous scar that most people had assumed come from an accident with the bike.

It wasn't his only scar and it had nothing to do with his career but everything with him emotions.

He was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

'Yeah?'-his voice came hollow and weak.

'Hey Yuy, be a dear and check the desk for any lose papers. I had forgotten some while being too busy with you.'

Heero laughed at Duo's imitation of a British accent.

'Yeah, they are.'

He heard Duo swear on the other end.

'Throw them out of the window.'

'But they'd get scattered!'-protested Heero.

'You're right, burn them.'

And the line went dead. He stared at the phone for a few moments and then looked at the papers. There was nothing special about them as he examined them, just some letters and statements bundled together.

He wanted to know everything about Duo, a man who had come into his life tumbling from the sky, right out of the blue.

Duo…

Who was he and where was he from?

A clear deep voice and laughter that seemed to be incomplete, hiding a secret. Sensual eyes and the storms that ran within them, warm expressions and collected calm within every action.

Duo had come to London to look for work but what made him leave his life behind?

Did he have a girlfriend outside of these walls; was there a whole world which Duo lived within that Heero could never touch?

Friends, family, wife, it didn't matter.

To Heero it didn't matter who they were, Duo was…

'Mine…'-he whispered and found his chest hurting, a feeling so foreign burning him.

It didn't feel right or wrong, this feeling, it just was.

Heero, whose impression of the world had always been black and white, was starting to see new shades and colours.

He could smell the heat again, the smouldering sun of Texas from all those years ago, the feeling of waking up with a purpose. The feeling like someone was waiting for him.

It wasn't that boring life when he would wait for Relena's voice to come crashing to him in the morning or the days when he stood in heat as the crowds cheered him on, their faces blending, a wild animal wanting entertainment.

It was a new rush, the kind he couldn't get from drugs or the threat of death.

Something that couldn't even be called love.

He struggled to find it but gave up.

He had given up a long time ago, leaving all those questions unanswered and Duo Maxwell was reopening that wound, blood gushing like a river.

And Heero couldn't stop it anymore; the choice no longer in his hands.

**TBC**

Ok…good, bad? Long enough?

Suggestions, like 'go die' are welcome as well...well, not really but yeah.

Anyway, this isn't the actual thing I had in mind.

I had already finished the story by the time I started posting it. But unfortunately the original plan crumbled as people wanted longer chapters and well, the original was kind of depressing and silly…

REVIEW!


End file.
